Dyskusja użytkownika:Kain Abru
Witaj, Kain Abru, na Mass Effect PL Wiki. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Leksykon. Jeżeli potrzebujesz pomocy zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusyjnej. :Pozdrawiam Fifok 18:15, sie 4, 2011 (UTC) Leksykon Jeżeli chcesz edytować solucje odnośnie gry to proszę abyś to robił w odpowiedzinch artykuła takich jak Misje i Przydziały, ponieważ Leksykon jest zupełnie od czegoś innego. Więc niestety będe musiał usunąć twoją edycje. Dobra. Co ma się znaleźć w takim razie Leksykonie? : Jeżeli grałeś w ME to powinieneś wiedzieć co znajduję się w Leksykonie(opis ras, planet, itp). Jeżeli chcesz edytować ten wątek to najlepiej zobacz jak jest na angielskiej wiki http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Codex i następnie uzupełniaj treść poprzez przepisywanie leksykonu z gry(pisanego tekstu). Jeżeli masz jakieś pytania to pisz. Było by miło jak byś się też podpisywał tymi kreskami ~~~~ Fifok 12:00, sie 11, 2011 (UTC) : Ok. Tak myślałem, ale wolałem się upewnić. Dzieki. Tak przy okazji - na razie dodałem Normandię na rozgrzewkę: http://pl.masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/SSV_Normandia :Ok i pamiętaj o podpisieFifok 12:19, sie 11, 2011 (UTC) Widzę że edytujesz leksykon i to mnie bardzo cieszy, lecz było by dobrze jak byś wpisywał do Leksykonu rzeczy tak jak w tym linku Leksykon/Ludzkość i Przymierze Systemów, a nie tworzył nowych artykułów. Bo wpisy z leksykonu maja być takie same jak w grze, a artykuły np Cytadela ma mieć już swoją własną odmienna treść. I korzystaj z szablonu Szablon:Leksykon podczas edytowania leksykonu Fifok 11:56, sie 14, 2011 (UTC) Apropo szablonu wystarczy że będziesz tylko edytował dwie zmienne obraz i float (zmienne width i opis nie istnieją). Opis obrazka jest jeden i ten sam do wszystkich grafik leksykonu. Przykład tych zmiennych. Fifok 18:27, sie 16, 2011 (UTC) Kategorie Mam kilka zastrzeżeni odnośnie Kategorii. Jak tworzysz nowe kategorię przynajmniej je krótko je opisz do czego służą, żeby kolejni użytkownicy wiedzieli na przyszłość i w przyszłości po co one są. Kategoria Tło fabularne jest zbędna ponieważ istnieje już kategoria do tego celu Kategoria:Świat Mass Effect. W kategorii Nawigacja raczej nie umieszczał bym Statków kosmicznych bo on nie maja z tym nic wspólnego. W niej mogą znaleźć planety, galaktyki itp. Kategoria Pojazdy może być, lecz nie wiem czy statek kosmiczny to pojazdy czy statek :P. Kategoria Statki kosmiczne jest dobra tylko jak napisałem wcześniej pasuje abyś je opisał. Fifok 19:12, wrz 7, 2011 (UTC) Przepraszam za bałagan, ale pisałem w pośpiechu, a głównie wzorowałem się na tym co tłumaczyłem z wersji angielskiej. Tak samo kategorie - po prostu przetłumaczyłem to co widziałem w wersji angielskiej. Całkowicie zgadzam się z wywaleniem kategorii Tło fabularne (skoro już mamy Świat...) Jeśli chodzi o Nawigację to w oryginale chyba chodziło o coś innego (chyba o nawigację na stronie, ale nie jestem pewny), tak czy siak wywalić. Dalej, kategoria pojazdy wg mnie jest najbardziej ogólna i zamyka w sobie wszystkie urządzenia mechaniczne służące do przemieszczania się. Można się zastanowić czy odniesieniu do tego co "fruwa" w przestrzeni używamy pojęcia "statki kosmiczne" czy "okręty kosmiczne", czy też "pojazdy kosmiczne". Ja przetłumaczyłem to ze słowa "Starships" na statki... co wydaje mi się dość naturalne w polskim języku. W leksykonie Mass Effect 1 funkcjonują zarówno "statki..." jaki i "okręty...". Generalnie cała nomenklatura czerpie z marynarki więc zostałbym przy takiej wersji. Pod pojazdy można za to podciągnąć np Mako, Młot, ale też statki kosmiczne właśnie. Dzieki za nadzór nad tym co wypisuję. Z góry przepraszam za przyszłe nieścisłości, ale tak jak już wcześniej pisałem, często zaglądam i edytuję tutaj w przelocie i pośpiechu. Od razu też proszę (i jest to prośba do wszystkich - przekazać dalej) o dalsze sprawdzanie i kontrolowanie moich wypocin. :: Przepraszać nie musisz bo akurat nic strasznego nie zrobiłeś, a bałagan da się posprzątać :). Co do Nawigacji to na angielski wiki umieszczone tam są planety, gromady, układy gwiezdne itp. Miałeś dobre intencje, lecz tutaj sugerował bym nazwę "Galaktyka", bo w galaktyce znajdują się układy, gwiazdy, planety itp. ::Kategorie Statki kosmiczne i pojazdy zostawiamy. Lecz ja bym zrobił tak że w Statkach kosmicznych będziemy umieszczać to co "lata" w kosmosie. Więc wszelakiego typu okręt,statki,promy, itp. Do pojazdów wrzucimy resztę urządzeń do przemieszczania się. Fifok 13:57, wrz 8, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Nie wiem czy jest to teraz potrzebne, lecz możę się przydać w przyszłości, więc otrzymałeś prawo cofania "Rollback". Możesz cofnąc więcej niż jedną edycje użytkowników. Fifok 20:03, wrz 11, 2011 (UTC) Wygląd Tak się zastanawaim który wygląd poszczególnego nagłówka jest ładniejszy :P. Pytam się dlatego że wygląd Bartosza Kasa mi się podoba, lecz mój też nie jest zły i robiłem bod niego więcej rzeczy :). Proszę o opinie jak możesz coś w tej kwestii napisać, ponieważ bo chcę wprowadzić jednolity wygląd umiejętności/zdolności w danych artykułach. Mój: Link Bartosz Kas: Llink Fifok 20:18, wrz 11, 2011 (UTC) : Ujmę to tak: wersja Bartosza Kasa jest troszkę ładniejsza, no i bardziej zwarta co może też być zaletą. Jednak to jest bardzo subiektywna ocena. Natomiast twoja jest dużo bardziej przejrzysta wg mnie. Jako, że ta strona powinna przede wszystkim w wygodny i jasny sposób udostępniać informacje, to postawiłbym na twoją wersję. : Kain Abru 03:22, wrz 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Teraz powinno być ok :) Llink. Najwyżej w przyszłości się coś pozmienia, lecz teraz dla mnie wygląda to przepięknie ^^. Fifok 19:11, wrz 12, 2011 (UTC)